lemari
by Chocolaput
Summary: Bahwa aku tidak bersama orang yang sama kali ini. Aku memberitahu hatiku begitu, berharap dengan sia-sia semoga ia tak terlalu kecewa./ Aku tak mungkin memukulnya, mata biru itu berkaca-kaca entah karena apa./"Kau boleh memeriksa kartu mahasiswaku kalau perlu. Apa kau kehilangan teleskop bintangmu?"
1. Chapter 1

LEMARI oleh Chocolaput

Sebuah fanfiksi Naruto

Disclaimer: tentu saja Naruto tidak mau menjadi milikku. Dia bukan milikku.

.

.

.

Bahwa aku tidak bersama orang yang sama kali ini. Aku memberitahu hatiku begitu, berharap dengan sia-sia semoga ia tak terlalu kecewa. Tapi, sudah kuduga, rasa sakitnya menjalar kemana-mana hingga mendistorsi aspal gelap yang terhampar di mataku. Basah dan aroma yang merebak adalah lumpur yang terjatuh dari sol sepatu.

Orang berkata bahwa hidup itu mengalir, mengikuti waktu kemana ia membawa kita pergi. Hanya saja untuk kali ini aku tak sanggup mengikuti nasihat itu. Otakku menciptakan seribu rencana untuk menjaga kita stagnan disini. Bersama-sama, tanpa harus peduli masalah waktu. Tapi tidak, ide ini dengan segera dipatahkan oleh pendapat lain, nasihat lain. Dimana ada kebahagiaan, kesedihan akan mengikuti. Sesederhana itu dan aku tetap hancur.

Yang pertama adalah Haruno Sakura, sosok yang ku tahu selalu ingin berada di dekatku. Bertetangga, hidup di lingkungan yang sama, belajar di sekolah yang sama, dan beberapa kali berada dalam kelas yang sama. Aku mengenal dia dengan sangat baik dan sejauh yang ku tahu dia menyukaiku. Jadi kupikir dia akan mengikutiku berkuliah di sini, di Konoha. Tapi Sakura gadis pintar, aku tidak berbicara soal akademis, melainkan batas. Sakura tahu batas untuk menyukai seseorang. Dia akan mengusahakan segala cara untuk dekat dengan orang yang ia sukai, mengetahui kabarnya, pertemanannya, hingga makanan favoritnya. Namun pada saat yang bersamaan ia memutuskan untuk tidak masuk terlalu dalam, dan mengubah rasa sukanya menjadi obsesi mengerikan. Dia tidak pernah mengorek-orek informasi pribadi, bertanya banyak hal tidak penting, dan lain-lain. Mungkin itu yang membuatku tidak merasa terganggu. Dia sdalah sang Pengamat dan Penanti, mengeksplorasi dengan caranya sendiri. Namun ketika ia menebar batas itu di depanku, kekecewaan membumbung tak terbendung. Ia memutuskan Amegakure sebagai tempatnya meraih ilmu-ilmu medis. Sebenarnya di Konoha ada tapi tak sebaik Amegakure. Dan ia telah memilih yang terbaik untuk dirinya. Membatasi diri untuk tidak mengikutiku. Bagus untuknya tidak sehat untuk hatiku.

Berikutnya ada Itachi Uchiha. Satu keluarga satu orang tua, hanya aku yang lebih muda. Resepsi pernikahannya baru selesai minggu lalu. Sore ini aku berjalan pulang usai mengantarnya ke bandara dan berbasa-basi tentang rindu. Rindu yang pada akhirnya ku tanggung sendiri karena orang tua kami telah lama pergi. Tujuannya adalah negara di benua sebelah, dan Itachi dan kakak ipar melangkah. Merengkuh dunia membangun keluarga, dengan janji mengirimkan uang sebulan sekali, mereka pun pergi.

Shikamaru Nara menyusul melengkapi daftar itu. Aku tak menyangka ada pemalas yang kejam begitu. Pagi terakhir di SMA ia memberitahu ku sesuatu. Telah dicabutnya status mehasiswa baru di universitas yang sama denganku. Sebagai gantinya ia mendaftarkan diri di Suna. Tempat yang tepat untuk memulai riset tentang fisika. Dan sekali lagi jiwaku terasa mati. Ini tak seburuk itu, ku yakinkan diriku saat aku membuka kunci pintu flat ku. Namun aku sendiri tahu _ini akan seburuk itu_. Bau furniture baru mengusik hidung kala aku menghempas tasku di sofa dan aku juga rebah di sana. Kunyalakan televisi yang sedang menyiarkan berita. Sebuah _headline news_ karena ada meteor yang jatuh di pinggiran Konoha. Kuusap keringat dan dering ponsel memikat atensi. Pesan dari Itachi bahwa pesawatnya _delay_ selama dua jam kedepan, gara-gara meteor tadi. Aku mengetik kata sabar, sebagian untuk Itachi sebagian untukku. Senja merekah merah menyala di cakrawala, ku lihat lewat jendela. Ku ambil _remote_ TV dan ku seret kakiku ke kamar mandi. TV mati dan ku harap aku tidak mati. Semuanya masih baik-baik saja, kecuali hati.

.

.

.

Sore yang berbeda, perasaan yang sama. Jadwal kelas telah ku atur tak begitu padat, agar aku bisa mencari uang untuk berjaga-jaga kalau uang dari Itachi tak kunjung mendarat. Padahal hanya kuliah sepagian, tanpa imbuhan kerja paruh waktu kemudian. Namun tubuhku tetap remuk redam. Mungkin sebenarnya bukan fisik tapi jiwa yang terlalu banyak memikul beban. Genap tiga hari sudah aku sendirian.

Kemudian aku mendengar suara itu. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Belum usai tali sepatu terlepas, aku menahan napas. Sungguh mungkin aku mulai kurang waras. Mencoba tak peduli, ku raih tali sepatu lagi. Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Tidak mungkin tempat ini dihuni hantu. Suara itu terdengar seperti dua ujung kayu yang saling berbenturan. Sekali lagi aku mengabaikan dan beranjak ke kamar mandi. Mungkin ada keluarga tikus yang mulai tinggal disini.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk.

Dan mulai saat ini kesabaranku habis. Suara itu benar-benar menggangu konsentrasi aku yang tengah mencoba menulis. Ku ambil sapu dari sudut kamar dan mulai menyisir sudut-sudut yang mungkin menjadi lokasi bersembunyi keluarga tikus itu.

Tuk. Tuk. Tuk. Aku curiga pada lemari besar tempatku menaruh baju. Benar juga, semakin aku mendekat suara itu semakin nyata. Pintu lemari ku sentakkan dan aku terjerembab tanpa mendapati keluarga tikus disana. Keterkejutan menyergap hingga aku tak mampu bersuara.

Makhluk itu, aku tak tahu apa. Ia hanya menatapku dengan mata birunya yang berkilat, tampak sama terkejutnya denganku.

Humanoid itu berkulit kecoklatan tanpa cela. Meringkuk sedemikian rupa dia menempatkan dirinya di sela-sela bajuku dan membuat semacam sarang disana. Rambut pirangnya berantakan dan panjang nyaris menutupi mata. Sekilas ia tampak sangat manusiawi, namun kedua tangannya sangat panjang dan masing-masing berjari tiga. Begitu pula kakinya, tiga jari pendek-pendek yang tampak kuat. Sepertinya baik tangan maupun kaki ia tak memiliki telapak.

Aku tak mungkin memukulnya, mata biru itu berkaca-kaca entah karena apa. "Kau ini apa?" tanyaku penasaran. Ia hanya menatap balik, dengan bibir gemetar.

Apa ini cuma khayalan? Katakan padaku bahwa aku terlampau kesepian. Tapi mungkinkah kesepian macam itu mampu melahirkan kegilaan? Makhluk ini tampak lebih nyata dari sekadar bayangan halusinasi.

"Sa ... su ... ke ..."

Suara kecilnya menawan seluruh perhatianku. Dia masih duduk disana, meletakkan dagu runcingnya di atas lutut yang ia tekuk. Kecuali sekarang mata biru itu tertuju ke mataku. Aku tak percaya, dia menyebut namaku.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau ini apa?"

"Sasuke. Lemari."

Cukup sudah keanehan ini berlangsung. Kupaksa kakiku berdiri dan berjalan menjauh. Ponsel yang tergeletak di nakas ku ambil dan aku mencoba mengingat-ingat berapa nomor telepon polisi di sekitar ...

... ketika sesuatu yang keras menghantam punggungku yang jauh dari kata waspada.

"Aaargghh ..."

Makhluk itu, ternyata lebih kuat dari sangkaanku. Tiga jari tebalnya masih menempel di punggungku saat aku menolehkan sedikit kepalaku. "Apa-apaan kau ini?" napasku rasanya tersesat di suatu tempat antara jantung dan lidahku, namun dia hanya tersenyum. Atau menyeringai... aku tak yakin.

Ia meluruskan apa yang seharusnya bernama tangan dan berdiri dengan canggung. Menatapku dengan begitu banyak rasa bersalah hingga mata biru itu kembali berkaca-kaca. Lenyap sudah niatku menelepon polisi.

.

.

.

"Sasuke. Lemari."

"Aku tahu," kataku jengkel. Sejak tadi ia hanya mengucap dua kata itu. Kuajak dia untuk duduk di sofa namun dengan satu gelengan keras kepala, ia kembali duduk di ceruknya di dalam lemari.

"Kau sudah tahu namaku, sekarang giliranku. Siapa namamu?"

"Nama?"

Aku mengangguk, mencoba bersabar. "Iya. Orang-orang memanggilku Sasuke. Kau memanggilku Sasuke. Bagaimana aku harus memanggilmu?"

"Itu ..." ia tampak kebingungan. "Ada Naruto di dalam lemari."

Helaan napas lega menerobos keluar jiwaku. "Jadi aku bisa memanggilmu Naruto?"

"Hunn ... Sasuke memanggil Naruto di dalam Lemari." Aku tak mengerti kenapa makhluk ini terus menerus menyebut kata lemari. Namun mendengar cara bicaranya yang lirih itu sungguh membuatku geram. Jika ia mampu membuat punggungku memar, kenapa ia harus bicara pelan?

"Darimana asalmu, Naruto?"

"Asal?" ia mengernyit padaku. "Naruto tidak punya asal. Naruto hanya punya rumah. Tetapi paman mengajak Naruto mendatangi bintang dan Naruto meledak. Paman menghilang dan ternyata bintang yang Naruto datangi tidak bersinar dari dekat. Sekarang Naruto ada di dalam Lemari."

Penjelasan macam apa itu! Aku bahkan ragu makhluk ini mengerti perkataanya sendiri. Aku lelah dan kesepian tetapi bukan berarti aku harus meladeni humanoid ini sebagai kawan. Paling tidak polisi harus mendengar, ada makhluk aneh yang mencoba menginvasi bintang.

Lalu malam itu dihabiskan oleh obrolan. Rambut kuningnya menantangku untuk tetap begitu tegar.

.

.

.

"Apa kau mau memakai jaket ini?" Naruto menggeleng dan mencengkeram kaus cokelat lengan panjang yang sudah melekat di tubuhnya.

"Apa kau mau makan roti?" Gelengan lagi dan Naruto menunduk memandangi lututnya.

"Apa kau keberatan jika ku tinggal sendiri?"

Naruto menggeleng dan aku pergi. Meninggalkannya dengan rasa bersalahku di pintu lemari. Dan aku masih belum juga menghubungi polisi.

Kemudian pagi menghadangku di sudut toko makanan yang baru membuka gerainya. Seorang pria berambut merah menghentikan jalanku dan ia menyapa setelah mematikan cerutunya. Asap mengepul di ujung-ujung kepalanya sehingga rambutnya tampak terbakar. Bau tembakau terbakar memenuhi udara lokal. Aku terbatuk sebentar sebelum menyadari ia menanyakan sesuatu hal.

"Maaf? Kau bilang apa tadi?"

Pria itu memutar mata. "Aku tanya apa kau mahasiswa astronomi?" tanya pria itu dan aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana mungkin?" tangannya telah meraih sebatang rokok lagi dari saku celananya. Dan aku bertanya-tanya apakah ia sudah sarapan.

"Bagaimana mungkin apanya? Apa kau mau meminjam teleskop bintang?" Dia mendecih dan aku menguap, malas dengan basa-basi aneh yang ia lontarkan. Satu langkah ia mendekat, kemudian ditepuknya pundakku, sekali, seolah menepis sesuatu. Lalu tertawa, jenis tawa yang menerobos telingamu dengan cara menyakitkan dan dia berkata pelan padaku. Kalimat yang membuatku tertegun sementara ia menyelipkan kartu namanya ke genggamanku.

"Ada serbuk bintang di bajumu. Kau tahu 'kan meteor yang jatuh kemarin? Nah, mungkin karena itu."

.

.

.

Namun untuk apakah kartu nama itu aku masih tidak tahu. Dan serbuk bintang apa yang mengotori pundakku, itu malah terkesan tak masuk akal dan lucu. Ngomong-ngomong soal bintang ...

... ada seseorang yang mencoba menginvasi bintang ini dan sekarang dia meringkuk di lemariku. Mendung gelap menggantung mengancam diriku yang tidak membawa payung. Aku dipermainkan cuaca yang kemarin sangat panas dan menarik meteor jatuh lalu sekarang gelap dan bau hujan menembus sisi-sisi paru-paru.

Antara ya dan tidak hatiku berada. Kantor polisi sudah ada di depan mata, namun pemikiranku tergoyahkan di saat aku sudah sampai di tujuan. Aku harus bilang apa? Bahwa ada makhluk humanoid yang menyusup ke dalam lemariku. Mungkin dia alien atau hantu atau apapun itu yang berasal dari dunia khayal. Mereka hanya akan menertawaiku. Tapi menyimpan sesuatu sebesar ini hanya membuat rasa frustasi merambah ke seluruh organ tubuhku. Fakta bahwa aku tidak mampu bercerita pada siapapun, memperjelas bahwa orbit persahabatan semakin meninggalkanku. Aku kecewa.

Segumpal asap berbau tembakau melebur bersama mendung. Aku menoleh menyadari pria berambut merah itu telah berdiri tak jauh dariku. Memberi kode dengan tatapan matanya, ia mengirim seringai. Tangannya yang tak ia pakai untuk memegang rokok melambai.

"Apa kau mengikutiku?" todongku langsung padanya dan ia hanya tertawa.

"Kau yakin bukan mahasiswa astronomi?" ia malah balik bertanya, pertanyaan aneh yang sama dengan tadi pagi.

Aku sekali lagi menggeleng. "Kau boleh memeriksa kartu mahasiswaku kalau perlu. Apa kau kehilangan teleskop bintangmu?"

"Kalaupun kau mahasiswa astronomi pun rasanya aneh. Kau masih baru, mana mungkin ada serbuk bintang yang melekat padamu? Itu sungguh mencurigakan." Kalimat itu tidak ia tunjukkan padaku melainkan untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Kau bicara apa, 'sih?"

"Aaa ... sesuatu yang jarang kau pahami."

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya ini itu padaku?"

Dia mendesah dan dengan seringai setengah ia berkata, "Kenapa kau ke kantor polisi? Ada yang perlu dilaporkan? Ada yang aneh dengan harimu?"

Aku menatapnya, antara penasaran dan kesal. Namun masalah serbuk bintang dan humanoid penghuni lemari mendorong pikiran untuk berbicara. Berbicara kepada seseorang yang tidak menganggap tolol masalah ini.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

Berakhir di sebuah cafe bersama seorang perokok berambut merah bukanlah pilihan bagus untuk mengakhiri hari. Tapi sejauh yang bisa ku ketahui ia bukan orang jahat. Kecuali aneh, suka meracau, perokok dan mengikuti orang tanpa permisi, dia sama sekali bukan orang jahat. Malah nada sendunya ketika berbicara dan kebiasaannya menyeringai setengah membuatku agak merasa kasihan. Beberapa hari ini aku terlalu sibuk mengasihani diriku sendiri hingga tidak begitu peduli dengan orang sekitar.

Gaara, begitu ia menyebutkan nama. Mantan mahasiswa Universitas Konoha dia nyaris mendapat gelar sarjana. Nyaris kubilang, sebab tugas akhirnya ditolak lebih dari yang bisa kubayangkan dan akhirnya terbengkalai tak keruan. Namun nyatanya tak ada kata menyerah baginya. Pilihan untuk _drop out_ dan meneruskan risetnya secara mandiri justru membuatnya menjadi ilmuwan betulan. Betulan dalam dunia yang dihuninya. Temuannya soal serbuk bintang membuat waktunya terkuras untuk meneliti lebih lanjut tentang hubungannya dengan makhluk luar angkasa. Dan sekarang sampailah ia pada tahap mencari bukti bahwa makhluk luar angkasa benar-benar ada.

"Aku bisa melihat serbuk bintang itu. Saat praktikum bersama-sama di semester ke lima, saat itulah aku pertama kali melihatnya. Bertebaran di seluruh ruangan, menempel di teleskop, mengotori meja dan buku catatan, berkilau biru kehitaman. Kemudian besoknya ada meteor jatuh di dekat kampus dan aku sangat terkejut ketika melihat serbuk bintang memenuhi halaman."

Gaya ceritanya menerawang, jauh ke masa lampau ketika otak cerdasnya masih diakui, ketita penglihatannya belum dicemooh sana-sini. "Kenapa cuma kau yang bisa melihat serbuk bintang itu?" selidikku penuh penasaran.

Ia menggeleng, "Tak pernah aku merasa seheran itu. Tapi pemandangan itu tidak pernah muncul sebelumnya. Aku sudah mencoba menyimpan serbuk-serbuk itu, memungutinya dan memasukkannya dalam stoples, menaburkannya di seluruh lorong kampus, namun tak seorang pun melihatnya. Mereka hanya melihat stoples kosong."

"Pantas saja tidak ada yang memercayaimu. Kau tidak bisa menunjukkan buktinya, kalau yang mampu melihat hanya dirimu," ujarku yang lama-lama merasa aneh juga saat mendengarnya.

"Ku beri tahu satu hal," nada bicaranya penuh konspirasi, "sebelum aku mampu melihat serbuk bintang itu, aku menjalani operasi mata. Dokter bilang aku koma tiga hari, ada kesalahan dalam operasi ku tapi nyatanya aku malah bangun dan mampu melihat hal-hal itu."

Aku tak mampu bicara. Yang dikatakan orang ini begitu mudah dipercaya sekaligus rumit dicerna. "Buktikan," kataku.

Ia terperanjat kemudian menatapku. Mata coklatnya dalam dan kalau ku perhatikan lamat-lamat aku bisa melihat bekas luka kecil di masing-masing sudut luar matanya. Lalu ia tertawa, "Baiklah kalau itu maumu."

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Oke. Jadi bukannya melanjutkan fanfic yang lama saya malah membuat fanfic baru. Fanfic ini cuma akan jadi two shot atau mungkin three shot. Oh tolong abaikan typo yang bertebaran.

 **Chocolaput**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

lemari

Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT mine

.

.

.

Ketika aku berhasil menyesuaikan pandangan dengan ruangan minim cahaya, hanya ada dua benda yang mayoritas memenuhi tempat ini. Benda pertama adalah teleskop, berbagai jenis ukuran, model, dan bentuk. Aku bahkan yakin bahwa sebagian teleskop adalah buatan sendiri, walau aku sama sekali tak paham bagaimana cara membuatnya. Benda berikutnya adalah stoples kaca, yang jumlahnya tak bisa ku hitung dalam sekali pandang. Stoples itu adalah benda yang lebih mendominasi dibanding teleskop bintang. Dan aku bisa melihat bahwa Gaara, yang telah berjinjit di salah satu rak untuk mengambil stoples, tentunya beranggapan bahwa inti dari penelitiannya adalah isi stoples-stoples itu, yang hanya bisa dilihat dirinya.

"Ini dia," ujarnya dan berusaha menghilangkan sarang labah-labah yang bersemayam di atas tutup stoples, "serbuk bintang pertama." Wajahnya yang sumringah menatapku hingga aku merasa waspada. Ia letakkan stoples itu di atas sebuah meja yang menjadi pusat ruangan dan ekspresi mukanya menyilakanku untuk melihat-lihat.

Ada label yang ditempel di stoples itu yang menunjukkan tanggal empat tahun yang lalu, aku bahkan belum lulus SMP saat itu. Namun tak ada apapun kecuali kehampaan yang mengisi stoples itu. Benar, aku hanya melihat wadah kosong. Mendesah kecewa aku memberitahu Gaara, "Tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya." Kentara sekali Gaara kecewa.

Direnggutnya stoples itu dari tanganku dan secara serampangan ia letakkan kembali di rak yang masih memiliki ruang. Lalu ia tersungkur di meja, kepala tertelungkup dan ia mengeluarkan suara yang mirip erangan. "Aku sudah menduganya." Dipukulnya meja dengan genggaman tangannya.

"Sudahlah," kataku yang dengan kikuk mencoba menenangkan kekecewaan yang telah menganga di rongga hidupnya. "Kau hanya perlu tahu aku percaya padamu." Dan aku menepuk pundaknya hingga ia mengangkat kepala. Bercak air mata berkilauan di ujung indra penglihatnya. Gaara mencoba tersenyum, walaupun ia malah kelihatan seperti orang yang kesakitan.

"Sekarang giliranmu cerita, Sasuke. Kenapa banyak serbuk bintang mengotori bajumu?"

.

.

.

Timbul keinginan untuk tidak mempercayai orang ini. Seringai Gaara selain menyedihkan juga terlihat seram. Namun aku tahu jika aku menyimpan hal ini lebih lama lagi justru aku yang akan meledak. Jadi aku mulai membuka mulutku pada orang ini, dengan ngeri aku mengawasi seringainya melebar.

"Aku menemukan makhluk aneh yang bersembunyi di lemariku. Aku tak bisa menjelaskan siapa dia atau, darimana dia berasal. Dia tiba-tiba saja disana, dan dia tahu namaku."

Gaara memberiku pandangan serius, "Kapan makhluk itu muncul?"

"Beberapa hari setelah meteor jatuh. Dia bilang dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju bintang."

Gaara mengeluarkan suara tawa ganjil. Aku merinding mendengarnya, sebelum kusadari bahwa tawa itu merupakan cara ia mengasihani dirinya sendiri, pura-pura bahagia.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?"

Ingin aku berkata iya pada Gaara. Menjawab secara total rasa penasaran menahunnya mengenai serbuk bintang dan makhluk lintas galaksi. Memenuhi harapannya dan menguatkan hipotesis yang dikumpulkannya dan membuatnya diakui sebagai ilmuwan pada akhirnya.

Tapi aku teringat mata biru makhluk humanoid dan sekarang aku malah bertanya-tanya apakah Naruto khawatir menungguku. Lalu ingatan akan pembicaraan kami merebak ke permukaan, dan wajah Gaara yang penuh harap tiba-tiba tampak memuakkan.

Jika ada sesuatu di luar sana yang ingin menginvasi bumi, maka Gaara tidak boleh tahu. Bagaimana jika ia malah melakukan sesuatu yang dapat menghancurkan makhluk semacam Naruto?

"Tidak sekarang Gaara. Aku tidak bisa menerima tamu ke apartemenku."

"Bagaimana kalau dia kau bawa kesini?"

Aku menolak dan beranjak berdiri, "Aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko membahayakan warga lokal. Maaf."

Dan semburat kekecewaan menjadi kian jelas di mata Gaara. Diam-diam aku berjanji pada diriku untuk mempertemukan Gaara dengan Naruto, namun tidak sekarang. Aku belum siap membagi makhluk humanoid itu yang berangsur-angsur kusebut kawan.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa tanpa ingat apa penyebab pastinya. Mungkin karena aku melihat Naruto yang bersin ketika memakan keju, atau mungkin saja karena kaos Itachi terus-menerus mengerut dan membesar secara berlebihan ketika Naruto memakainya.

Atau ... mungkin saja karena aku melihat wajah polosnya yang kebingungan melihatku tertawa. Entahlah ... dunia hanya menawariku beberapa opsi dan membuatku tak mampu memilih salah satunya. Semuanya begitu menyenangkan dan menghangatkan malam.

"Aaaa ... sudah larut, Naruto. Kau tertarik tidur di sana bersamaku?" tawarku padanya.

Naruto mengusap remahan keju yang tersisa kemudian bersin lagi dan membuatku menahan tawa. Namun ia hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum kecil. "Naruto akan berada di lemari ini."

.

.

.

Pagi menelusup bersama hujan yang membuatku menggigil. Aku terbangun dan mengawasi hujan di luar sana yang tiada henti memukul jendela. Mendung bergulung layaknya ombak, lalu angin menerjang. Seluruh kamar ini mendingin, aku menggigit bibir kemudian teringat dengan Naruto yang hanya memakai kaus lamaku.

"Hei," sapaku saat pintu lemari terbuka. Namun nyatanya ia masih saja mendengkur di ceruk yang ia fungsikan untuk tidurnya. Aku tidak mengerti pola hidup makhluk luar angkasa. Tetapi cuaca buruk ini jelas tak berpengaruh baginya.

Menyeduh teh adalah pilihanku daripada menggigil sendirian di dalam kamar. Sambil memboyong selimut tebal, aku memposisikan untuk menikmati teh ku di ruang TV, menonton berita, mengawasi jejak perubahan dunia dari kubus kecil duniaku. Untung saja kelas hari ini telah diliburkan, anjuran pemerintah untuk tidak keluar rumah saat badai menerjang.

 _"...makhluk tersebut diduga berasal dari hutan, namun para ahli menegaskan tidak ada spesies hewan berwujud seperti itu. Semenjak ditemukan di hulu sungai, makhluk itu sudah dalam keadaan tak bernyawa. Namun diduga masih ada spesies sepertinya di kota ini. Jika ada warga yang bisa memberi informasi, harap menghubungi kepolisian setempat."_

Entah kenapa aku gemetar. Foto yang ditayangkan televisi menunjukkan makhluk yang begitu mirip Naruto. Jumlah jarinya, bentuk organ geraknya, bahkan rambut keduanya begitu mirip. Dan makhluk itu tak bernyawa.

"Itu paman. Dia meledak bersama tabrakan itu."

Aku menoleh mendengar suara itu. Naruto telah berdiri di belakangku, masih dengan kaus coklatnya yang kini tampak kebesaran. Mata birunya menyala dalam satu cara yang membuatku semakin gemetaran.

"Naruto, duduklah. Kita benar-benar perlu bicara soal dirimu," ucapku dan Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini siapa? Apa? Kenapa kau berada disini? Aku tahu kau tidak berasal dari bumi, aku perlu tahu darimana kau berasal. Makhluk sepertimu begitu pintar membuat pesawat antargalaksi, tapi kau begitu kesulitan bicara denganku. Bicaralah, Naruto. Atau aku perlu membawamu ke kantor polisi?"

Aku menodongnya dengan ribuan kata yang membeban hati belakangan ini. Berharap Naruto mau mengerti tentang semua penat. Naruto menunduk, nampak murung dari yang biasanya.

"Sasuke harus mengerti. Bintang ini berbeda dari bintang Naruto. Naruto masih berusaha berbahasa seperti Sasuke, tapi Sasuke kelihatannya tidak suka."

Putus asa aku mencoba bicara. Ternyata bahasa yang menjadi kendala. Kuletakkan cangkir kosong dan kupandang Naruto, ia seperti ingin menangis. Sepertiku yang kehilangan harapan. Rasa iba menjalar di permukaan kulitku seperti sepi yang merundung di hari-hari belakangan. Mencoba untuk hidup tanpa Itachi dan yang lain saja sudah membuatku muntah karena frustasi, belum lagi Naruto yang terdampar di belahan galaksi berbeda tanpa satu orang kawan. Malu aku akan keegoisanku yang tidak mengerti perasaannya.

"Baiklah ... baiklah kalau begitu. Akan kucoba, Naruto, menggunakan bahasa yang kau pahami."

Tak ada respon berarti darinya. Ia tidak mengiyakan ataupun mengelak, mematung adalah pilihannya saat ini. Jadi aku memulainya, tanpa persetujuannya.

"Untuk ukuranmu, kau belajar bahasa kami dengan sangat cepat. Aku kehabisan perkiraan semaju apa bangsa kalian. Pantas saja kau mampu membuat pesawat itu ..."

"Sasuke ... Naruto tidak bisa ... men-gerti."

"Itu diucapkan me-nger-ti. Kau masih harus banyak belajar. Jadi Naruto, mungkin sedikit terlambat mengatakan ini tapi, yah ... selamat datang di Bumi."

Badai di luar sana semakin menjadi, tak tertahankan mendera Bumi, menjadi pengiring percakapan aneh ini.

"Bum-ii?"

Aku mengangguk menegaskan, "Bumi. Bintang yang kau datangi ini, bintang yang kau anggap tidak bersinar ini memiliki nama. Kami menyebutnya Bumi, kau harusnya menyebutnya begitu pula."

"Zoräven."

"Apa?"

"Bintang tempat ku datang. Zoräven. Aku dan pamanku adalah Ävenim. Aku Ävenim dan kau manusia, Sasuke. Apa cukup?"

Satu soal terjawab sudah namun tak serta merta aku mendesah lega. Dengan curiga aku menyelidik lagi, "Belum cukup," lalu kepala Naruto terdongak. Kami bertemu pandang dan giliranku untuk menyeringai ternyata tiba juga. "Apa yang dilakukan dua Ävenim di Bumi?"

Anehnya Naruto hanya tertawa. Gemuruh badai di luar adalah saingan dari senyum lebarnya. Kemudian kepalanya menggeleng lalu raut mukanya murung tiba-tiba. Apa gerangan yang ada dalam otaknya?

"Sebenarnya kami hanya sedikit bervakansi. Mencoba untuk melakukan ski dan berenang di air asin. Tapi Paman ternyata menemui tragedi, dan disinilah Naruto berakhir."

"Vakansi? Semacam liburan musim panas maksudmu?"

"Naruto tidak mengerti apa itu liburan musim panas."

"Oke ..." aku mengeluh, "hanya itu? Apa di Zoräven tidak ada ski dan air asin?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Sebenarnya tidak ada air. Hanya bintang ini yang berkilau karena air. Air adalah hadiah untuk Bumi yang tidak dimiliki bintang lain. Dan badai ... Naruto baru pertama melihat badai air," dan matanya bertandang ke jendela, dimana tetes besar hujan membentur tanpa henti. Jauh matanya menerawang, sendu seolah mengingat sesuatu yang ia impikan.

"Kalau tidak ada air ... bagaimana kalian hidup?" selidikku penasaran, rasanya sungguh tak adil begini. Manusia tidak bisa hidup tanpa air, tapi makhluk semacam Naruto malah hidup di planet antah berantah yang tidak memiliki air.

"Kami membuat air."

"Mem-membuat?"

"Ya. Kami meluncur ke bintang-bintang terdekat. Mencari unsur pembentuk air, menampungnya kemudian membuat air. Paman Naruto membuat kapal peluncur bintang, jadi dia membuat kapal untuk kesini."

"Itu ... adalah hal terkeren yang pernah kudengar."

Naruto merunduk, namun aku bisa melihat semburat merah yang membayang di pipinya. Dia mungkin saja Ävenim termanis di planetnya, ah ... pikiran macam apa ini. Mana ada alien yang manis?

"Lalu kalian mengalami kecelakaan?"

"Paman tidak tahu kalau atmosfer bintang ini dapat merusak mesin kapal peluncur. Jadi kapal meledak, Naruto terlempar tapi Paman sepertinya terjebak. Dan Naruto mencapai jendela, lalu menerobos. Dan ... ada lemari cantik disana, Naruto suka."

"Jadi kau menyembunyikan alien dalam lemarimu, Sasuke?"

Itu bukanlah pertanyaan dariku. Melainkan dari seseorang yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dan mengamati kami. Rambut merahnya mencolok dan kantung matanya entah kenapa memberi efek mengintimidasi. Namun ia hanya disana, dan senyum ejekan berkuasa atas bibirnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuka pintu itu?"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

I'm sorry for the very late update. Being college student is not that easy =(


	3. Chapter 3

Lemari  
oleh Chocolaput

Disclaimer: Naruto sepenuhnya milik Masashi Kishimoto, aku tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfic ini.

.

.

.

Tetes besar air dari mantelnya mengotori lantai flatku. Tidak ada yang menyilakannya masuk melainkan dia yang menerobos tanpa permisi layaknya pencuri. Rambut merahnya yang basah mencuat ke segala arah, membuat dirinya tampak semakin berantakan. Sama berantakannya dengan kewarasan dan jiwanya. Sekarang dia menduduki salah satu ujung sofa, Naruto berada di ujung yang berhadapan dengannya. Seringai di wajah keduanya sama-sama melebar. Aku tahu duniaku sudah dipenuhi orang gila.

"Jadi ini makhluk lintas galaksi itu," suara Gaara serak namun aku mengawasi matanya yang melebar secara liar dan antusias. Kesannya ia akan melahap Naruto begitu saja tanpa permisi atau mungkin dia berpikir untuk memasukkan alien itu dalam salah satu stoplesnya.

"Kau lihat itu, Sasuke? Rambut kuningnya, kakinya, seluruh tubuhnya, semua bertabur serbuk bintang."

"Aku tidak melihatnya," tidak kuasa aku menyembunyikan rasa jengkel yang sudah sejak tadi mengendap-endap di balik mulutku. Menunggu dilontarkan dalam wujud umpatan. Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak tega menghancurkan antusiasme Gaara.

"Kamu berbau seperti kami," terkesiap aku mendengar Naruto berbicara. Suara lirihnya yang biasa seolah hilang, nada bicaranya menjadi lebih tajam. Mata biru itu pun memperhatikan Gaara secara total, seolah keduanya berada dalam kompetisi adu pandang. Baiklah, tidak ada yang mempedulikan aku disini.

"Tentu saja," selingan tawa Gaara menembus selubung badai yang juga belum usai, "Bertahun-tahun aku mencari pembuktian, sekarang aku menemukanmu disini. Aku harus membawamu ke profesorku. Aku akan diakui untuk penemuan ini." Tubuhnya berayun maju mundur, antusiasme yang berasal darinya memenuhi ruangan dengan segera sehingga membuatku ingin muntah. Tidak bisa, Gaara. Batinku menentangnya tak mau kalah.

"Sasuke," Gaara memanggilku yang mematung pada kakiku, berdiri di antara mereka. "Berikan baju yang lebih pantas untuk alien itu. Aku mau mempertemukannya dengan profesor yang dulu mencaciku. Aku sudah memegang bukti yang tak terelakkan, Sasuke."

"Ditengah badai begini?" kataku sangsi. Tapi lalu fakta memuakkan lain menamparku, Gaara sendiri sudah menempuh perjalanan menerobos badai untuk menuju kemari. Bagaimana dia menemukan alamatku aku tidak tahu. Masalahnya dia menemukanku, sekaligus Naruto yang keselamatannya sekarang malah terancam di hadapan Gaara.

"Kapan lagi kalau tidak sekarang? Tunggu apa lagi, Sasuke? Cepat berikan baju untuknya." Suara Gaara yang menuntut memukul telingaku. Anehnya, semakin dia memaksa semakin aku tidak mau menurutinya.

"Kenapa tidak menunggu sampai badai reda? Akan terlalu bahaya untukmu. Keselamatan Naruto juga penting, kita tidak tahu sebagus apa tubuhnya bisa beradaptasi dengan lingkungan bumi. Tapi bagaimana jika badai malah membuat nyawanya terancam?"

Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya gusar. "Penemuan ini sudah menunggu terlalu lama. Aku tidak peduli dengannya. Profesorku pun juga tidak akan peduli apakah aku menemukannya dalam keadaan hidup atau mati."

Tenggorokanku tercekat secara mendadak, "Apa maksudmu kau tidak peduli dia hidup atau mati?" aku yakin bahwa wajahku sudah tidak ramah lagi karena begitu pula perubahan yang merambat di muka Gaara. Sejenak ia tampak seperti baru ditampar tepat di muka, namun itu segera berubah menjadi cengiran yang kentara dipaksakan.

"Ma ... maksudku," ia tergagap di tempat duduknya, "hidup atau mati tidak terlalu banyak berpengaruh. Keberadaannya saja sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa alien itu ada."

"Kalau begitu," kuusahakan agar aku kedengaran seperti menghakimi, "aku tidak memberimu ijin untuk membawa Naruto menemui profesormu."

Sekarang ia benar-benar terlihat seperti habis di tampar. Keputusasaan yang sudah biasa menemaninya datang lagi. Gaara terlihat seperti orang gila, atau dia memang benar-benar sudah gila. Maksudku di usianya yang sudah terbilang sangat dewasa, bagaimana mungkin obsesinya tidak mengecil begitu saja? Dia sudah cukup banyak mengalami kegagalan.

Mata hijau miliknya mendelik tajam, membuatku yakin bahwa pria ini tidak akan membiarkanku menghalanginya. "Aku tidak perlu ijinmu," ujarnya muram tapi aku tidak peduli.

Rupanya aku diajari bersikap lebih waspada ketika berhadapan dengan dua orang ini. Karena belum usai aku menghela napas, serentak baik Gaara maupun Naruto berdiri. "Hei! Apa-apaan kalian!" aku berteriak, mereka kelihatan ingin menerkam satu sama lain. Kesan manis yang biasa tampak di wajah Naruto hilang, wajah lelah Gaara juga digantikan ekspresi yang sarat akan ambisi.

"Duduk!" secara refleks aku berdiri, menempatkan diriku diposisi bahaya di antara keduanya. Tidak ada yang mempedulikan perintahku walaupun aku pemilik flat ini.

"Aku tidak akan duduk," mata Gaara bergulir padaku hingga ambisi itu bisa kurasakan dan sekarang sedang berubah menjadi kemarahan.

"Duduk atau pergi, Gaara."

"Tidak sampai aku dapat makhluk humanoid itu."

Tanpa kuduga, Gaara mendorongku kesamping. Aku jatuh terguling tanpa pertahanan. Tendangan bertubi-tubi mendarat di tubuhku. Perut, kaki, lengan, semua kena. Aku pikir mungkin aku menggeram. Saat kepalaku mendongak, kepala berambut merah itu merunduk. Lalu pandanganku menggelap ketika aku merasakan sol sepatu basah di tulang hidungku.

"Sasuke!" suara Naruto bergaung di telingaku, namun otot-otot tubuhku menolak bergerak. Payah sekali, aku tidak mampu melawan balik. Rasa sakitnya begitu memenuhi otakku, berbagi tempat dengan pikiran tentang keselamatan Naruto.

"Pergi, Naruto." Entah dengan suara siapa aku berbicara, kedengarannya bukan mulutku namun jiwaku sudah mengambil alih.

Aku tidak tahu apakah Naruto berhasil mendengar ucapanku. Kuharap saja begitu karena kemudian aku mendengar suara barang-barang pecah diikuti geram kesakitan seseorang. Sesuatu yang tajam menjatuhi kepalaku. Aku tidak mampu menjaga kesadaranku lebih lama lagi. Bunyi langkah kaki yang berkejaran mengakhiri sadarku.

.

.

.

Pada saat itu aku merasa seringan kapas. Hanya kepalaku, bukan perasaanku. Namun suara-suara berisik disekelilingku membuatku membuka mata. Bodoh mungkin jika aku berpikir bahwa Naruto dan Gaara masih berada disini sementara aku tidak tahu berapa lama kesadaran meninggalkanku. Sayangnya itulah yang sekarang otakku pikirkan.

"Kau hidup," seseorang yang tidak kuduga sebelumnya menyambutku dengan kalimat singkat itu. Aku tahu aku tidak akan mati semudah itu, namun dua wajah sahabat lama itu menyatakan sebaliknya. Seolah aku seharusnya bisa saja mati kalau mereka tidak menemukanku.

"Dimana mereka?" aku bertanya pada keduanya.

"Siapa? Orang gila yang memukulimu?" Sakura menyahut, ada darah di tangannya. Darahku.

Aku menggeleng, Sakura dan Shikamaru mendelik curiga. Aku merosot kecewa, Gaara sudah berhasil membawa Naruto pergi. Sedangkan aku masih disini dan terluka.

Akhirnya mereka bercerita duluan karena menungguku berbicara terasa sia-sia. Kejutan, begitu mereka merencanakan. Untukku yang tertinggal di Konoha, keduanya berceloteh tentang pulang kampung dan mengunjungi teman lama. Alamat baruku diketahui dari Itachi karena katanya ponselku sulit dihubungi. Shikamaru tahu hal buruk terjadi karena aku membiarkan pintu depan terbuka lebar dengan ruangan yang kelihatan berantakan.

Nyatanya, Shikamaru menemukanku berdarah-darah tak sadarkan diri. Sahabatku itu berkata bahwa dia nyaris menelpon ambulans dan polisi sebelum ingat bahwa aku tidak suka berurusan dengan mereka. Keputusan Shikamaru adalah Sakura yang untungnya sudah berada di perjalanan.

Selesai mereka bertutur kisah singkat penyelamatan itu, ganti aku yang merasa bersalah. Haruskah aku membocorkan identitas Naruto? Bagaimana mungkin aku meminta bantuan untuk menyelamatkan Naruto jika aku tidak memberitahu siapa dia sebenarnya? Lantas, bisakah sahabatku bisa dipercaya atau akankah mereka mau percaya? Keadaanku dilematis sekali.

"Penculik itu membawa Naruto. Dia tidak akan selamat, Shikamaru," aku memohon, terlambat menyadari bahwa Shikamaru maupun Sakura kebingungan.

"Siapa Naruto?" tanya salah satu dari mereka pada akhirnya. Aku menatap pada dua pasang mata curiga itu. Pada akhirnya aku memang harus bercerita, sebisa mungkin aku akan berbicara tanpa mengungkap identitas Naruto.

"Sahabat baruku," kudengar diriku menggumam tak jelas. Shikamaru dan Sakura bertukar pandang, masih meragukan diriku rupanya. Mungkin mereka pikir ada yang salah dengan otakku. Nyatanya, otakku _memang_ salah.

"Bicara dengan jelas, Sasuke," itu Sakura mencoba membujuk dengan nada bicaranya yang melembut.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku, mendesah, dan mengernyit bingung. "Beberapa hari lalu Naruto mulai tinggal disini. Dia adalah seorang—maksudku—dia punya kelainan aneh pada dirinya."

"Kelainan? Maksudmu dia cacat?"

"Hampir bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi kelainannya itu membuat seseorang benar-benar tertarik untuk menyelidiki tubuhnya. Orang itu gila. Dia seolah tahu segala sesuatu tentang Naruto, tetapi dia memaksa untuk melakukan penelitian lebih lanjut. Aku tidak mau. Penelitian macam itu akan diekspos media, Naruto tidak akan aman."

"Sasuke," Sakura berbicara masih dengan nada curiga, seolah dia memergokiku melakukan suatu kesalahan, "Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan Naruto memutuskan apakah dia mau diperiksa atau tidak oleh orang itu? Kenapa kau yang menolaknya?"

"Karena Naruto bahkan tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpanya, Sakura," kataku frustasi, "Itulah sebabnya aku yang menolak orang itu."

"Berapa usia Naruto?" sambung Shikamaru pada akhirnya.

Aku sadar aku tidak tahu berapa usia Naruto. Dia kelihatan masih cukup muda, tapi sesungguhnya aku tidak tahu. "Kurang tahu."

"Hei, Sasuke! Apa beberapa hari lalu kepalamu terbentur sesuatu? Kau yakin Naruto bukan anak dibawah umur? Kalau aku tahu kau menyembunyikan anak dibawah umur dirumahmu aku akan membawamu ke psikolog."

"Sialan, Shika," umpatku kesal, "Aku bersumpah dia bukan anak-anak. Dia hanya sedikit—berbeda."

"Jadi dimana Naruto sekarang?"

"Aku tidak tahu. Gaara mungkin berhasil membawanya ke laboraturiumnya. Aku sudah menyuruhnya lari saat Gaara memukuliku. Tapi aku tidak yakin dia berhasil lari atau tidak," kisahku dengan nestapa yang jelas terdengar darinya.

"Gaara? Orang gila itu bernama Gaara?"

Aku mengangguk. Keduanya mulai berbicara saling saut menyahut hingga apa yanng sebenarnya mereka bicarakan tidak begitu bisa kutangkap. Kepalaku sakit bukan main. Mereka masih berdebat tentang mencari Naruto di laboraturium tempat Gaara berpraktik atau memilih meminta bantuan polisi. Aku menolak kedua opsi itu. Polisi bukanlah orang yang bisa kupercaya untuk hal semacam ini, mereka cenderung memperumit keadaan. Dan masalah laboraturium itu, aku tidak yakin Gaara memilikinya. Kecuali tempat gelap dengan teleskop itu, aku tidak yakin.

"Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Shikamaru bertanya pertanda menyerah. Semuanya tergantung pada apa keputusanku, karena membujukku sudah tidak ada gunanya.

"Kita bisa mencoba Universitas Konoha atau suatu tempat yang ditunjukkan Gaara padaku." Mereka setuju ikut membantu tanpa banyak bertanya, aku bersyukur soal itu. Badai belum benar-benar berlalu ketika kami bertiga memutuskan berangkat. Aku menatap Shikamaru keheranan karena dia berhenti di samping sebuah mobil yang catnya mengelupas di beberapa sisi.

"Punyamu?" Shikamaru hanya menyeringai dan mengisyaratkan kami untuk masuk. Aku bertanya-tanya sejak kapan Shikamaru punya mobil. Dia duduk dibelakang kemudi dengan aku disampingnya. Sakura sendirian di kursi belakang tetapi suaranya yang mencecarku dengan pertanyaan terdengar makin keras. Aku mengabaikannya, terlalu tertekan untuk menjawabnya. Shikamaru mengemudi menuju Universitas Konoha, seperti yang kusarankan.

Jalan raya lengang dengan hanya beberapa mobil melintas. Rintik-rintik besar hujan disertai angin masih memukul bumi. Aku memperhatikan Shikamaru yang beberapa kali mengumpat hingga Sakura yang kesal dan membentaknya. "Ada apa sebenarnya di jalan depanmu? Kenapa mulutmu tidak bisa berhenti bicara kotor?"

"Mobil polisi. Banyak sekali," keluhnya.

"Apa?" aku dan Sakura terkejut bersamaan. Ternyata sekelompok mobil polisi beberapa kali mendahuli kami. Mereka tidak membunyikan sirine mengakibatkan Shikamaru terkejut, polisi itu mengemudi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Apa terjadi kecelakaan lalu lintas?" Sakura menyuarakan pikiranku ketika satu lagi mobil yang membelok di perempatan dengan terburu-buru. Pandanganku mengekor hingga mobil itu hilang ditelan pekatnya hujan.

"Kecelakaannya pasti parah sekali sampai mendatangkan polisi begitu banyak," Shikamaru mengerem dan berhenti pada lampu merah. "Mungkin mereka mengepung teroris atau apa."

"Teroris? Di Konoha?" Sakura bertanya skeptis, keduanya lanjut berselisih pendapat lagi.

Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan dilakukan Gaara jika dia berhasil memamerkan Naruto pada profesornya. Menunjukkannya kepada dunia lewat siaran langsung acara TV? Itu akan menarik perhatian semua penduduk bumi dan Naruto akan menjadi tontonan seperti hewan di kebun binatang. Tapi jika Naruto berhasil lari kemana dia akan bersembunyi ditengah-tengah kota yang dipenuhi penduduk ini? Orang-orang akan melihatnya dan mereka akan tahu siapa dia. Beberapa mungkin akan melaporkannya ke polisi setempat, ujung-ujungnya dia akan tetap menjadi tontonan. Bicara soal polisi ...

"Kita ikuti mereka."

"Apa? Tidak jadi ke Universitas Konoha, nih?"

Aku menggeleng gusar, "Kita ikuti polisi-polisi itu. Siapa tahu mereka mengantar kita menuju Naruto dan Gaara," aku mengusulkan yang lagi-lagi membuat Sakura dan Shikamaru bertukar pandang heran. Bagi mereka, aku sudah gila. Yah, aku memang panik hingga hampir gila.

"Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya," tanpa banyak protes lagi Shikamaru mengikuti mobil yang membelok tadi. Sulit membuntuti mobil yang sudah agak jauh ditengah hujan begini. Shikamaru menambah kecepatannya hingga kami bisa melihat mobil itu berjarak hanya dua puluh meter di depan. Dia menjaga jarak dan mengemudi dengan lebih tenang. Tidak ada yang berbicara lagi—bahkan Sakura terdiam—sampai suara raungan mengerikan menggelegar menandingi suara hujan.

"Suara apa itu tadi?" Sakura berucap gemetar. Kami bertiga tahu itu bukan suara manusia atau mesin. Rasanya aku mulai membayangkan kemungkinan terburuk dari keadaan ini. Suasana mobil ini diliputi ketegangan tak terucap, pertanyaan Sakura lenyap terbawa hujan. Tidak lama kemudian, seorang polisi menghentikan mobil kami. Wajah lelahnya dipenuhi bintik-bintik hujan, begitu pula mantel kuningnya sudah basah kuyup. Dia mengetuk kaca mobil kami. Shikamaru menurunkannya setengah, hanya supaya kepalanya terlihat. Angin dingin berhembus masuk begitu kaca terbuka.

Dia mendekat dan bertanya "Mau kemana kalian?"

Shikamaru menoleh padaku, aku tidak tahu kami menuju kemana. Aku mendekat pada jendela yang setengah terbuka dan berkata, "Kami hanya mencari restoran. Stok makanan kami habis dan badai membuat kami kelaparan setengah mati."

Polisi itu mengamati wajahku lekat-lekat. Apa aku kelihatan seperti pembohong? Dia mengedikkan bahu dan tampaknya memutuskan bahwa aku bicara jujur. "Kenapa wajahmu itu?"

"Ah, ini," kupaksakan senyum yang hanya berhasil membuat bibirku tertarik paksa. Aku bahkan lupa wajahku terluka, "Kecelakaan," putusku dan aku yakin dia tidak terlalu percaya.

"Jalan depan sana ditutup total. Kalian tidak bisa lewat," polisi itu memberitahu kami. Aku kembali pada tempat dudukku. Dari balik tirai hujan yang membatasi jarak pandang, mobil-mobil polisi diparkir berjajar sehingga tidak mungkin dilewati. Baru kusadari ada beberapa mobil lain yang diberhentikan dan disuruh berputar balik.

"Bagaimana ini?" aku yakin Shikamaru bertanya hanya untuk medengar pendapatku. Dia sendiri mungkin memilih berbalik dan melanjutkan rute awal menuju Universitas Konoha.

"Memangnya ada apa?" tanyaku pada polisi itu yang sudah mulai terlihat tidak sabar.

"Ada makhluk aneh yang mengamuk disana. Aku tidak tahu pasti apa, tapi itu mungkin berbahaya bagi warga sipil seperti kalian."

"Makhluk aneh?" rasa tidak enak menyelimuti benakku.

"Pergilah kalian. Aku belum pernah melihat yang seperti itu sebelumnya, mungkin saja dia alien. Ayo pergilah, keselamatan kalian yang utama."

Shikamaru sudah hampir memutar balik mobilnya ketika aku mencegatnya. "Aku harus melihatnya," desakku yang membuat dia terkejut.

"Kau gila! Polisi tadi bilang kita tidak boleh lewat, berbahaya!"

"Tapi mungkin saja itu Naruto. Aku harus melihatnya dulu. Hentikan mobilmu dan turunkan aku." Kepanikan menimpaku seperti hujan diluar, turun tiada akhir dengan mendung yang bergulung mengancam. Ini belum akan berakhir.

"Apa kau tidak mendengar raungan tadi? Mungkin saja suara itu berasal dari dia." Sakura sependapat dengan Shikamaru, keduanya tidak menyetujuiku.

"Terserah jika kalian tidak mau turun, tapi aku harus melihatnya. Siapa tahu dia Naruto."

"Makhluk apa sebenarnya Naruto itu?" pertanyaan Shikamaru tidak pernah terjawab karena aku nekat melompat turun dari mobil. Teriakan-teriakan Sakura tak kudengar. Tidak ada yang mengejarku, polisi-polisi masih sibuk membuat mobil-mobil berputar balik.

Aku berlari, hujan terasa pahit seperti duri membuatku terjebak pada kesedihan tanpa ujung. Barikade mobil polisi tidak sampai seratus meter di depan. Raungan-raungan lain berlomba menembus suara hujan yang sebenarnya sudah tidak begitu deras. Air mengalir pada luka kecil di pipiku, rasa perih mengikuti setelahnya.

Napasku belum sepenuhnya teratur ketika aku berhenti diantara dua mobil yang membentuk barisan itu. Jantungku mencelos melihat situasi yang ada dihadapanku. Gaara ada disana, berdiri membelakangiku dan meneriakkan perintah-perintah pada polisi yang berbaris melingkarinya. Pasukan polisi itu menurut saja seolah Gaara adalah atasan mereka. Berdiri menjulang di depan Gaara adalah makhluk berbulu oranye setinggi tiga meter, ekornya meliuk-liuk mengibaskan air hujan kemana-mana. Aku mengenali kaus yang melekat ditubuh makhluk itu meski sudah robek-robek. Dari kepala hingga kaki aku yakin dia adalah Naruto, kecuali sekarang dia bertambah tinggi dan kelihatan buas. Makhluk itu menggeram keras, membuat telingaku bergetar. Jumlah ekornya—aku berhasil menghitung—ada sembilan. Masing-masing dengan warna bulu yang berbeda.

"Naruto!" Teriakanku membuat beberapa polisi yang sedang membidikkan senjatanya menoleh padaku. Aku berlari menubruk beberapa dari mereka, "Naruto! Ini aku, Sasuke!"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" seseorang menarik kausku, mencoba membuatku berhenti. Aku memberontak, tetapi tangan-tangan lain mencekal kedua lenganku.

"Warga sipil tidak boleh kesini!" salah satu polisi menggerutu di telingaku.

"Aku tahu siapa dia. Aku bisa menghentikannya. Dia hanya ketakutan!" sekuat tenaga aku mencoba meronta, lebih banyak lagi polisi yang sekarang mengerumuniku.

Keributan ini tampaknya membuat perhatian Gaara teralihkan karena dia berbalik. Matanya menemukanku, seringai miringnya yang biasa mengikuti. "Wah wah, bertahan hidup sampai disini, Sasuke?"

"Lepaskan Naruto! Naruto!" Aku terus berteriak menarik perhatian Naruto, berharap dia mau berhenti meraung dan mendengarku.

"Tutup mulutmu!" katanya bengis, "Dia makhluk jahat yang harus dihentikan. Jangan pedulikan bocah itu, kembalilah siaga pada tempat kalian dan bidik makhluk itu!"

Beberapa polisi kembali ke tempat mereka, menuruti perintah Gaara. "Sekarang, dalam hitungan ketiga!"

Dengan ngeri aku sadar apa yang akan mereka lakukan. "Tidak, tunggu! Jangan tembak dia! Dia tidak berbahaya."

"Jangan dengarkan dia! Makhluk itu akan sulit dilumpuhkan, tetap siaga di tempat kalian. Satu!"

Gaara mulai menghitung. Yang terjadi selanjutnya akan sulit kuingat untuk seluruh sisa hidupku. Sekali lagi aku mendengar diriku berteriak seperti orang gila, mecoba menyadarkan polisi ini bahwa tidak seharusnya menuruti ucapan Gaara. Namun mereka tidak menggubris, seorang polisi yang kutebak adalah pemimpin pasukan berkata bahwa Gaara telah meyakinkan mereka.

Nama Naruto masih kuteriakkan hingga akhirnya pandangan makhluk itu menemukan mataku. Ada ketakutan disana, disudut-sudut celah biru matanya yang tampak kabur. Dia mengeluarkan suara putus asa dari tenggorokannya.

"Dua!" suara Gaara membuat Naruto meraung lagi. Tanpa kuduga, tangan besarnya yang berjari tiga menampik Gaara. Lelaki berambut merah itu tersungkur menubruk beberapa polisi. Kepanikan menyebar dengan cepat, suara tembakan beberapa kali terdengar. Bahkan polisi yang tadi mencekal kausku memposisikan senjatanya siap menembak.

Hatiku terasa seperti hancur, darah kehitaman mengalir dari perut dan lengan Naruto. Makhluk besar itu jatuh pada lututnya, meratap dalam raungan dalam yang menyedihkan. Kupaksa kakiku berlari mendekat, beberapa polisi berteriak mencegahku.

"Naruto, Naruto... Tidak, kau harus bertahan hidup," cahaya meninggalkan celah biru pada matanya. Kami berdiri dekat sekali, kurenggut kaus Itachi yang berlumur darah itu, mengusapnya putus asa. Naruto mendengking seperti rubah kesakitan, ada air mata dipipinya bercampur dengan hujan.

"TIGA! Tembak SEKARANG!"

Satu tangan besar mendorongku mendekat, kepalaku terkubur di lehernya yang basah dan terluka, entah karena apa. Tinggiku tidak mencapai kepalanya padahal dia sudah berlutut, tapi siapa peduli? Ketika suara puluhan peluru mendesing di telingaku, aku sudah tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Tubuh Naruto tersentak beberapa kali sementara pelukanku mengerat. Kukubur tangisku pada celah hangat lehernya, dua tangannya kini mendekapku. Sesekali dekapan itu mengetat ketika sebutir peluru lain bersarang pada tubuhnya, membuat dadaku sesak bukan main. Namun sesak itu pasti tidak seberapa, raungan itu menjadi-jadi sedangkan hujan peluru belum juga berhenti.

Makhluk itu jatuh kesamping membuat gelombang air kecil bercampur darah menyebar. Aku mendongak pada wajahnya yang sedih dan kesakitan. "Maafkan aku," isakku tetapi dia hanya beringsut dan memelukku lebih erat. Detak jantungnya berdenyut lambat pada perutku, kepalaku ada di lengannya. Kusadari tembakan itu sudah berhenti, begitu pula napas Naruto.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke," dia mendengus, mata birunya ada padaku. Kusentuh rahangnya yang dingin kena hujan. Makhluk penghuni lemari itu sudah mati dalam kubangan darahnya sendiri. Pelukannya padaku melemah, jiwaku terasa di tampar dengan duri. Mungkin aku akan berbaring selamanya disini, disisi jasad makhluk luar angkasa ini.

Hujan masih pahit bercampur air mata yang tidak mau berhenti. Mungkin saat itu mataku kabur karena tangis dan duka, tetapi kini aku tahu itu adalah serbuk bintang. Berputar bagai kristal es berwarna biru elektrik dari rambutnya. Naruto memudar perlahan entah bagaimana. Jasadnya seperti mengabur bersama serbuk bintang itu hilang sedikit demi sedikit terbawa angin. Mengkhianati hujan, kristal itu berputar-putar di udara menuju langit kelabu tanpa petir.

.

.

.

Sekarang, kujawab soal rindu yang diabaikan bintang. Ingatan itu muncul seperti seseorang yang pulang ke rumahnya, dia akan senantiasa kembali. Tetapi kini sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali serbuk bintang memenuhi angkasa pada hari hujan. Naruto mati tanpa meninggalkan bekas jasad, karena begitulah bangsa mereka yang mati, menjadi serbuk bintang dan hilang terlupakan.

Anehnya, seluruh kota seperti dilanda amnesia serentak. Polisi mengangkatku dari kubangan air hujan dan menanyaiku macam-macam. Aku tidak mampu menjawab karena tangis belum juga mau berhenti. Malahan dengan seenaknya mereka memutuskan bahwa aku adalah korban penyerangan. Aku tidak mengelak, dibawah payung yang menaungiku dan polisi yang mengkhawatirkanku, aku melihat Gaara tertawa seperti orang gila.

"Apa orang itu yang menyerangmu?" Apa ingatan polisi ini mengabur karena serbuk bintang? Mereka bahkan tidak ingat mengapa mereka ada disini, dibawah hujan dengan senjata lengkap mengerumuni dua warga sipil yang basah kuyup.

Sementara Gaara tertawa tanpa melepaskan pandangannya padaku, aku yang terluka dan berlumur darah Naruto menemukan suaraku kembali. "Dia gila!" putusku yang membuat polisi bertindak. Aku dibawa kerumah sakit dan mereka menahan Gaara. Selama dua malam Shikamaru dan Sakura menemaniku, mereka juga tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi padaku. Dalam pikiran keduanya aku seharusnya bertemu dengan mereka di sebuah restoran untuk makan bersama-sama, tetapi aku tidak kunjung muncul sehingga mereka memutuskan keluar dari mobil dan mencariku. Beberapa hari kemudian aku mencari ke rumah sakit dan kantor polisi didekat tempat jasad paman Naruto ditemukan, namun hasilnya nihil. Mereka mengusirku karena menurut mereka aku berbicara macam-macam. Tidak ada yang mengingatnya, semua orang menolak untuk mengingat.

Minggu lalu aku menyelesaikan pesidangan terakhir Gaara yang menjadi tertuduh karena melakukan teror dan pemukulan padaku—sebenarnya itu bukan karangan polisi karena memang begitulah kebenarannya. Pria obsesif itu tidak jadi mendapat gelar sarjana yang tertunda, hukuman penjara lima tahun menunggu masa depannya yang sudah kusam tak berwarna. Sebelum dia ditahan, kusempatkan waktuku untuk berbincang dan meluruskan dendam. Ternyata dia tidak lupa, dia masih mengingat semua kejadian itu dengan jelas. "Dengan begini, kau sekarang sama sepertiku," kuingat dia berkata begitu. "Serbuk bintang itu akan menghantui selama hidupmu."

Bintang tidak tahu menahu, di dalam lemari kamarku ada rindu yang bersembunyi. Duduk dengan lutut tertekuk dan mengetuk-ngetuk kayunya dengan berisik. Bersarang disana dan dilupakan dunia, kecuali aku serta bajingan bernama Gaara. Aku rindu pada tawa yang berasal dari galaksi seberang. Pada hitamnya malam aku bertanya-tanya, ada berapa bintang yang memisahkan aku dengannya?

 **fin**

 **a/n:** maaf sudah membuat kalian menunggu selama ini, semoga kalian tidak kecewa dengan endingnya.


End file.
